


Male OC Bios

by PatrickBatemansLittleChow



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, OC guide, character guide, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickBatemansLittleChow/pseuds/PatrickBatemansLittleChow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handy reference sheets to all my currently published male OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atlas Cassidy

The Hero of The Galaxy: AKA The Snarky Li’l Shit You Hate To Love (Destiny Fic: The Last Gods)

  * Name: Atlas Cassidy



 

  * Age: Mid to late 20’s. like 25 let's say.



 

  * Family: (yes he actually has family and i’m just as shocked as you are that i’m making an oc that's actually happy) Has a living younger brother named Jaxon Cassidy who he has been caring for since the tragedy of the space station. Jaxon is 17, and training to be a warlock and serve in the Vanguard just like his big brother.  



 

  * Birthplace: The Ace 254 Space Station (orbited mars until it was absolutely wrecked by a fallen ketch)



 

  * Appearance: Beefy AF (I have a penchant for very muscular men whats all that about...) Hitlers youth haircut (Seriously that hair cut that's all the rage has roots in Nazi Children) dark hair, looks like he could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll. And fucking dimples...Like Josh Holloway level dimples. 



                                   Face Claim: A more grizzled Berk Cankat (with dem Holloway dimps) 

                                                                

 

  * Fun Fact: This asshole has a southern accent and is an  absolute texan gentleman.



 

  * Class: Motherfucking Titan (of course) Subclass: Sunbreaker 



 

  * Race: Human (because sure an awoken titan getting busy with the queen is scandalous but a HUMAN getting busy with the queen is intergalactic gossip fodder)



 

  * I’m not getting into the whole dead for X-amount of years. The ghost will find Atlas, but it will be slightly different. It’s just a plot hole I don't feel like filling.



 

  * Weapons of Choice: Primary, scout rifle. (Later the named gun Her Right Hand [queen's gift of course]) Secondary, Vestian Sidearm, Heavy, Rocket Launcher



 

  * Originally wears the mark called (aptly) Atlas’ Burden. I’m theorizing it is the mark of the Space Station he was born on. There will be a cool sequence where he pledges allegiance to the queen (HONHONHON) and decides to remove the mark of the space station in exchange for the mark of the queen. 



 

Optional reading: Atlas’ Past 

      Atlas is first born to the brilliant Commander of the Vanguard Selvala Karras (mother)  and  Doctor Thomas Cassidy (Father). His younger brother comes along when Atlas is 8, and they share a happy childhood together. Atlas at fifteen, shows aptitude for strategy and warfare. He gets accepted into the Vanguard academy 3 years early, graduating top of his class at 18. Fresh from the Academy, he joins in the Vanguard, and quickly becomes a decorated war-hero for his service conquering of Venus. Jaxon follows in his brothers footsteps, also leaving home to train at the tower (a year early). The brothers decide to return to The Ace 254 Space Station to surprise their parents, only to find it under attack by a Fallen Ketch. They call in vanguard backup, and take heavy fire from the fallen. Ship failing, Atlas warps to the closest planet (earth because fuck the moon). The pair crash land at the cosmodrome, knocked out from the accident. They are both awoken by tiny beeping balls of metal, ghosts, who choose them, and so our adventure begins.


	2. Sicarius Aesir

Sicarius...son of Skjoldur, of House Aesir. Risen under the first sun, descendant of the gods, first born of the new Nirn

             (Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fic: The Aesir Tales)

  * Name: Sicarius Aesir



 

  * Age: early to mid 20’s.



 

  * Family: check out The Aesir Family for a full breakdown of this insane family tree.



         Parents: Skjoldur and Artanis Aesir

 

  * Birthplace: Solitude



 

  * Appearance: Stereotypical beefy ass nord with long dark hair and beard. However...His eyes are bluest of the blue and are the only thing on him that looks innocent.



                                    Face Claim: Happy medium of Tyler Stone (the model not the basketball player) and Abbas Jafri.

 

  * Fun fact: this asshole is a big mess emotionally. (See Aesir Basic’s)



 

  * Class/Skills: Swordsman, royalty, professional virgin.



 

  * Race: Nord



 

  * Equipment: Dragonbone sword, Auriel’s shield, Amulet of Akatosh/Amulet of Talos, full Nordic Carved Armor sans helmet.



 

Synopsis: The last surviving heir to the Aesir throne, spent childhood and into teens training and being a murderous asshole in order to kill Tullius and reclaim his kingdom. Into his adulthood he becomes disenchanted with the idea of royalty, and wishes to escape his homeland and leave his bloodline behind. He is captured at the border, and you know the opening to elder scrolls after that.


	3. Henry Cavanaugh

AKA: Smooth-Talking ass kicker who’s avoiding his past with chems and booze. Likes getting into trouble with buddies, and  loves Piper Wright and Pie\

        (Fallout fic: Deux Lucis)

 

  * Name: Henry Cavanaugh 
  * Age: 22 (appears in story at ages 10 and 14)
  * Family: The son of the last Mayor of Boston, Kirk Cavanaugh. 
  * Appearance: Classic bad-boy. Scruff in all the right places, Green eyes (aqua green in game), chesnut brown Urban Ranger haircut. A collection of scars on the left side of his face from his first encounter with a deathclaw, and a small R/R tattoo* under his right eye (a nod to the railroad)**



                *Courtesy of the Misfit Ink mod Railroad tattoo (Image below)

                                                     (Only the R/R tattoo. Because screw Shaun.)

                **I like to think Henry and Deacon got them as matching  tattoo’s, but Deacon had his removed during facial 

                   reconstruction. Henry is always on his back to get it redone. 

 

  * Henry gets by on two methods, the smoke he blows up people’s assess, and the smoke from his gun. He is notorious for getting into trouble, and has a history of chem abuse. Due to his history of chem usage, he runs an active chem operation, dealing in the more rare and complex chems such as X-Cell, Daddy-O, Calmex, and Daytripper. Has an on-again off-again relationship with Jet and Psycho.
  * Arsenal: 4 guns. Deliverer pistol, hunting rifle (marksman stock) with all the bells and whistles, automatic combat rifle, and combat shotgun with . 
  * Wardrobe: Penchant for leather. Heavy leather armor on both arms, regular on legs, and a sturdy chestpiece. All of this over road leathers. In downtime, Henry sticks to ushanka hats, fashionable glasses, classic t-shirt and jeans, and a few beers and cigarettes. 
  * Quick History: Henry’s mother died shortly after he was born, leaving him to his father Mayor Cavanaugh. The mayor, did not connect to his son, and instead worried himself with lavish dinner parties and attractive secretaries. Leaving Henry in the care of robot handlers and the friends he made on the streets of Boston. Henry attended a boarding school in Camden, (Southeastern corner of the map, now a swampland area) which he would attend during the week and return to Natick on the weekends. The weekend the bombs fell, Kirk had plans to leave his son at the school. However, Henry had skipped classes and hitchhiked back to Natick with his friend billy, and therefore was able to make it to the Mayoral Vault- much to his father's surprise.




End file.
